Temporary View
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU Possible OOC) This is a story of what it takes for Michonne to go outside her marriage seeking comfort in Rick who happens to be her neighbor. Rick Grimes and Michonne centered with other characters sprinkled throughout.
1. Chapter 1

"livid, _adj._

Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term _cheating,_ anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought _liar_ was too harsh. Someone who thought _devastator_ was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten _caught with his hand in the cookie jar._ Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned."  
― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temporary View

I don't know the rules for one night stands. I never had one even though I found myself dick deep in one and she was married. She wore her ring while she scratched at my back. There was kissing. She allowed me to kiss her full on the mouth. She kissed me back and it took my breath a way.

I've kissed plenty of women in my time but I've never been kissed like the way she was kissing me. Each time made my toes curl. Just in the way her lips lightly grazed mine and her tongue ran along my gums and the roof of my mouth. Her lips on my ear lobe. The flick of her tongue. The soft heat from her sweet breath. Her breast lightly running up and down my chest. The hardness of her nipples and the wetness of her pussy that she glided along my thigh.

I really don't know the rules for a one night stand, but she wouldn't allow me to look her in the eye. I wanted to see all of her. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to see what she was doing to me. I wanted to see the mutual understanding in her eyes but she would take her hand and lightly command me to close my eyes. When she wasn't looking I would sneak a peek at how her body would undulate on top of me. Up and down. Round and round. Her pussy was grabbing my dick and letting go and watching her take all of me in was mesmerizing. Even with a condom it was like nothing I could compare it too or maybe all the other's faded in comparison to this experience.

I never been with a woman like her. I never been with a black woman. I've never been against it. Just was never in a situation for it to happen until now.

She let me flip her over so I was on top but again I had to keep my eyes closed. She allowed me to kiss her and again when she kissed me back I whimpered. I literally felt my soul being snatched from me.

Music I've never heard before was playing from her IPhone when her headset popped out it was on repeat. If I ever hear it again it would be our sex song. 'Like a River...Like a River...shut your mouth and run me like a river.'

I felt her cum. The trembling her body went through caused me to have my own release. She moaned out her orgasm, which caused me to almost shout her name if it wasn't for my grunting, "Michonne... MIchon-"

She put her hand over my mouth.

When it was over I was wrecked. She left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I crept into the house to find Mike in front of the TV watching a paid per view event in our living room with his boys. Grown unmarried men with no life. Unemployed. Baby mama drama who loved to be in our home all over our furniture and in our refrigerator.

"Hey Bae!" Mike greeted me from the couch.

His friends all spoke. "Hey, Michonne," they all chimed.

I waved and headed up the stairs to our bedroom. Mike didn't get up to hug me but he did recognize I was home. I hope the look of being pissed off that he had people in our house again for the 4th time this week wasn't visible. I hated to appear like the bitch. Mike always says I am nagging bitch.

I wouldn't be a nagging bitch if they knew how to throw their shit a way. Clean up after themselves.

I checked in on Andre who was fast asleep. The only positive in this marriage if it could even be called a marriage.

Mike and I haven't made love in 6 months. We have routine sex twice a month. Is there a difference? Yes. When you make the effort that the other has got their happy ending before you get yours-Making love. Sex for us is a two minute session with no kissing. Just humping until _he_ cums.

I slowly close Andres' door and head for the shower. I discard my clothes into the hamper and let the water and liquid soap rinse the neighbor from my body but no matter how I scrubbed it was like his every touch on my body permeated my skin. My lips burned from being kissed by him. His kisses still lingered along my neck and my breast. The way his body was against my own. The way he entered me and the way he would slow down and then pick back up.

I found my fingers in between my legs as my mind relived every moment as the water blasted against my skin. The way he said my name had me reckless in the shower as I called his name, "Rick..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

"It is better to be Unfaithful, than Faithful without wanting to be."  
― Brigitte Bardot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were both new to the community. We were neighbors. Our bedroom windows lined up to each others. I could see her when she would get undressed or dressed. The first couple of times I thought maybe it was a coincidence but then I realized her routine. What time she prepared for her shower. Her nightly routine. I had a feeling this was a mutual thing developing between us. Something naughty she liked to do and I enjoyed watching her.

I didn't like being a peeping tom. I wanted to end the temporary view. I approached her. I knew what time she would leave in the morning because we would generally leave at the same time for work. We would wave and be on our way. I usually had conversation with the husband. Mike.

"Hi, Michonne."

"Good Morning."

"Morning." I began finding myself not being able to make eye contact, "I just wanted to let you know something that you may not be aware of about your window."

"What about it?"

"You may want to close your blinds."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can see you getting undressed or dressed."

"Then why aren't you closing your blinds?" She had a slight smile. I was wondering how long she knew I was watching and her response had startled me.

"Well..." I lost track of what I wanted to say further regarding the situation. I could only imagine how red my neck and cheeks were just talking about it with her.

"If you got a problem with what you are looking at close your blind...problem solved."

She winked at me and got in her car and drove off.

I stood there for a solid minute...dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She said that?"

"Is she inviting me to look at her?" Rick asked his patrol partner Shane who was also his childhood friend.

"She is at least giving you a suggestion on how to stop." Shane laughed. They were sitting in the patrol car together. Rick on the passenger side biting into a breakfast sandwich.

"Her body is incredible."

"How long you've been peeping in on her?"

"Just a few times."

"How often?"

"I don't know. Not everyday or anything."

"How often?"

"It was getting to every night. But before I let it get to that point I confronted her to let her know she may want to close her blinds."

"I should arrest your ass right now for being a fucking Peeping Tom. What the fuck. Do you know how creepy that is? When was the last time you had a date? When was the last time you had someone slob on your knob? You are a decent looking guy it doesn't take much to look like a creep and be _that_ guy."

"God...how long has it been...almost 6months?" Rick tried to think back.

"If her husband finds out I would hope he beats the brakes off you friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew he was watching. He had been watching for a while. His whole demeanor changed in the morning towards me. He was more nonchalant or indifferent at first and then he became less friendly and would barely wave in the morning.

I knew he was watching because I noticed his blinds were never closed. I could see lights turning off in other rooms but his bedroom light never came on. He was standing there in the darkness.

Sometimes I would put on a show for him. Removing things extra slow.

It made the sex with Mike slightly more intense because I would fantasize that Mike was the neighbor giving me two minutes of loving. Just when I was about to orgasm Mike would have already cum and his dick would slide out and he would be snoring.

I was sexually frustrated. No other words could describe it. This ache was consuming me and trying to find someone to give it to me good was proving challenging especially being married. Craigslist had advertisement but I was afraid I would be killed by a craigslist serial killer. Tinder...I couldn't put my face out there. I couldn't risk one of Mike's friends also perusing and come across my profile.

That is how I ended up on my neighbors doorstep. That same evening. I rung his doorbell. I was going to take a chance and I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you can't just tell Mike that he needs to improve in the bedroom. Put more effort into it."

"I have told him but everything just feels off. I hate the way he fondles me.. I hate when he sucks my nipples. Like he sucking a fucking straw trying to get the last remnants of soda from the bottom of the cup. I hate the wa..."

"Michonne...why are you married? Why are you still married when you have a whole list of hates? Explain that to me." Andrea sat next to Michonne at the park where both their sons played together while they had a chance to catch up.

"We've been together so long."

"I can't condone what your thinking about doing Michonne. I can't. Even if I understand it I can't condone it."

"I am not looking for permission from you Andrea. I'm just letting you know where my head is."

"Your head is obviously not in a good place if you plan on cheating on your husband."

"I just want a one night stand is all. I am not looking for a relationship. I am not looking to leave my husband. I just need my back blown out just one time. Just once."

"He's your fucking neighbor Michonne. How close to home must you take it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure what to think when she was on my doorstep. 10:30pm. I stepped aside and she walked in. I glanced out in the yard before closing the screen door and locking it. I closed and locked the front door to the house and turned to look at her standing there staring at me. The whole moment was intense. It was all in her eyes and I knew what she was intending to happen. Something only in my late night fantasies have I even dared to dream was about to come true.

I mean, we were giving each other the eye that morning anyway. I think Shane calls it eye fuck.

I offered her a drink and she declined. I asked her if she wanted to have a seat and she stepped over to me and said in the most seductive voice, "If I am going to sit I would hope it would be on you," as she lightly caressed my dick through my sweatpants when she said it. I was already semi erect but then it was full blown, front and center, ready to get to business. We were lip locked in seconds and in my bed in less than a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know there are probably other variations of this story line as I began typing to flip it around with a different presentation but on the same plate...lol


	3. Chapter 3

"take your best orgasm, multiply the feeling by twenty, and you're still fuckin miles off the pace"  
― Irvine Welsh, Trainspotting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did what?"

"It was incredible." Rick rested his head on the headrest inside the police cruiser.

Shane had no response. He shook his head in disbelief.

Rick continued, "Everything about it. I couldn't move afterwards. She saw herself out."

"When did this happen?"

"Almost a week ago."

"How many times since then?"

"Just that one time."

"You sure you aren't lying to me?" Shane was skeptical based on how Rick was acting.

"Why would I lie?" Rick was confused.

"So you had your first one night stand? Ha. Rick Grimes had a run in with a married woman...Never thought there would be a day you would tip toe over to the sleazy side."

"Did I telll you it was absolutely amazing?" Rick closed his eyes for a second to only be punched by Shane.

"I hate to break the news to you but one night stands can't happen again with this person because then it is an affair and that shit will always have you with a losing hand."

"We never talked about seeing each other again."

"See that shit right there...Seeing each other...that implies relationship. The right term would have been we haven't talked about hooking up again or fucking again. Man...you are so going to fucking fail at this and get the shit beat out of you by the husband...I see it now with your goofy grinning over there."

"I volunteered to help Glenn with soccer practice at the kids youth program, I should be ready for our double date afterwards for sure tonight." Rick wanted to change the subject and found the topic that would keep Shane off him about his time with the neighbor. Glenn had requested his assistance again since Abe was promoted to the investigative Unit and no longer had time to help with the little league soccer that consisted of 8 to 10 year olds.

Shane became excited, "She is a mother of one of the kids on the soccer team. Her name is Andrea and her sister Jessie.. We will be at the Honky Tonk Tavern at 9pm. I am giving you first pick tonite of the the two lovely ladies. I am open for either one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a real wake up call talking to Shane. I don't know why I felt a little disappointed in myself on how I was feeling. I was conflicted but I knew I had to move on. She was married.

I got freshened up for the double date. I clasped my watch on my wrist. I put my wallet in my back pocket. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door of my home and there she stood. My neighbor. Michonne. She was coming up my steps.

"Hey..Hi." I had to taper down my surprise that was evident in my voice and facial expression.

"You are headed out?"

"I have a date. My friend set me up on a date. Double date." My heart was racing. I didn't want to tell her but it all came tumbling out of my mouth before I realized I should have played it cool and kept it moving. 'Looks that way.' That should have been my response.

"What time you have to be there?"

"Twenty minutes."

"That's more than enough time."

I stepped aside and let her in. I checked the yard before locking the screen door and then the front door only to find myself lip locked and in my bed with her. Again.

Two and a half hours later she left without a word. Again I was wrecked. I was fucking immobile. That woman had just screwed my brains out. All I wanted to do was dispose of the last condom that I still had on and go to sleep with her scent all over my body but I could see the light from my phone flashing...SHANE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did what?"

"Andrea, I don't know any other way to describe it, but it was the most amazing orgasm I have ever had without it having to be from a vibrator. I am tingling just thinking about it."

Andrea said firmly,"You can't do it again."

"Why not?" Michonne asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a one night stand. It would be an affair. Is that what you want?"

"No." Michonne spoke more resolutely, "Of course not."

"Good." Andrea was satisfied with Michonnes response before she continued, "Do you know how many of us would love to have a husband. Put the sex a side...Mike provides for your family. He does have a job. He takes care of your son that you have together...He is not out cheating on you or beating you. He isn't a gambler or a drug addict. I just hate for you to lose that over someone who may not be good for you in the long run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did everything in my power to avoid going to his house for a repeat. I lasted almost seven days. It was like the need for my sexual release grew so strong it had me aggravated. I couldn't focus at work or at home. I became antsy. So I drank to soothe my nerves. The wine wasn't doing it for me. Rum and Coke. Just enough to take the edge off.

I still didn't want him to look at me. I still didn't want him to say my name. He would do it any way when I least expected it. He would do it when I was coming undone. When I lost my train of thought because my brain was trying to comprehend how the hell was I having another orgasm...he would say my fucking name. His stroke game wreaked havoc on all my senses. We both lay there out of breath looking up at the ceiling. We eventually caught our breaths to only be at it again. We spent a great deal of time just kissing. The foreplay alone was mind blowing. I wanted to get enough of him so I can go on with my life. I had to get enough of him and then he said my name...Ughh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just thinking about her soft skin. The darkness of it against mine. Her scent. She let her dreads down. I used the last condom. A box of three would usually last me a year. Two hours was a fucking record.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"About that..."

"No. Where the fuck are you?" Shane was upset with me.

"Home."

"Good! I am on my way to kick your ass."

I still didn't wash Michonne off of me when Shane came by. I had quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt when he began banging on my door, twenty minutes after Michonne had left.

"Are we fucking 14?"

I was confused by Shane's assertion about being 14 years old. "What are you talking about?"

"Those fucking hickies buddy...all over your neck."

I went to a small hall mirror, "Holy shit."

"I know your dick is sprung but please tell me it is not the neighbor."

I couldn't believe how she attacked my neck. I remember hickies use to hurt. I couldn't tolerate them but I couldn't recall any pain...

"It is not the neighbor." I lied.

"You had me look like a fool waiting for you at the Honky Tonk."

"Sorry. I really was on my way."

"You owe me big time. Luckily they didn't come along with me over here to watch me beat your ass because I don't know how you would of explained that shit on your neck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something changed in me. I could no longer be bothered with Mike. I claimed a headached and my period the two times that month he approached me for sex.

I had to actively stay a way from the neighbor. I closed my blinds.

I had a long day at work. I had just discussed with my supervisor that I would need to start leaving early to make it to some of my son's games and it was approved. I was surprised to find Rick standing in my kitchen alone drinking a beer.

My heart was racing, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your husband invited me over to discuss putting other less talented players in the game since your son's grades are falling."

I tried to appear unaffected as I washed my hands in the sink and dried them off with a paper towel.  
"I guess your blinds are broken?" Rick asked.

"I thought you were having the same issues with yours." I smirked.

"Mine have been working the last two weeks but you wouldn't know that." He smirked.

I watched him take another long gulp from the bottle. His lips. His throat. I never really knew how intense his eyes were until that moment. How blue.

Mike came in the kitchen, "Know what?"

We were evidently startled but it did not seem to phase Mike.

"How well Andre plays soccer since she works all the time." Rick offered to Mike.

"Not so! I just got approved to start attending even if it is sounds like I would be there supporting other players until Andre gets his grades up." I got a high five from Mike and left the kitchen with a bottled water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I noticed Michonne. I looked for Michonne. I anticipated Michonne. When I would see the Blue Infiniti QX80 pull into the parking lot my heart would race. I became all nerves. I slept...I mean I had sex with this woman twice and she had this affect over me as she sat in a lawn chair over with the other parents.

I tried to position my self to engage her in conversation and that proved to be tough most times.

"So are your blinds permanently broken?"

"No."

"Then what's going on?" I don't know what the hell came over me but it had been over three weeks since I was in her kitchen and longer since she had her blinds open.

"You really want to do this here?"

"The kids are in a huddle with Glen and ..."

"Follow me in three minutes to the club house over there." I watched her walk a way in the direction of the club house. I walked over to Glenn to look like I was part of the huddle. I gave it four minutes before I headed over to the back of the club house where I found Michonne leaning against the wall.

Reckless is the only word that comes to mind as I pressed my body into hers. I kissed her like I missed her and I did. I missed every inch of her. I was having an affair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andre did not like being on the bench. He liked being the star. Not being a starter helped motivate him to maintain his usual A, B average. He also appreciated when I started attending his practices and games. Mike began a lot of overtime and having at least one parent there for our son was better than none at all.

I enjoyed watching my son out on the field at practice. I also enjoyed watching Rick. I enjoyed how he watched me. Andrea was there most times as well. I never let her know that he was my neighbor. He was my one night stand. That Rick was the one that caused me to come alive and tingle.

Andrea would make comments that she found him very attractive and it made me feel a certain way. My blood was boiling at one of the games where Andrea and her sister Jessie was in attendance. Jessie was being formally introduced to Rick by his patrol partner Shane. Jessie flirted heavy and I couldn't help but feel, jealous. I was jealous and it was blinding me until Rick found his way over to me. Inconspicuous of course wanting to know about my blinds.

Now, I was pressed up against the wall of the clubhouse with his body pressed into mine. I kissed him like I missed him and I did. I missed every inch of him. I was being reckless. I was having an affair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I like thank those that left a review. You will notice that this writing style might be even more chaotic. Trust me. I understand and agree. It is just how it coming out of my brain and sometimes that may not be a good thing.

One reviewer asked if I like Infidelity which is a valid question and I know it wasn't meant to be hostile and it brings up a point that I may have to include Author Notes for any new reader of my stories. Thank you for that...As far as if I like Infidelity...not sure who does but I think it is a very intriguing subject and that is why I write about it and I think I have two stories that aren't about it and that is Pencil Skirt and Honey Bee to show that I can write other things when it crosses my mind to do so. The stories I do have I would hope you are able to see the different ways infidelity happens and how we condone one but not another or if we know the whole story we can either understand but still not condone it. I want to say thank you to the reviewer who may have read my author note in my other story where I indicated that I don't like infidelity but I am intrigued by it. I think that person was Sugaree. Thanks a bunch. I really think if anyone can get through Temporary view then my other stories should be a cake walk...lol


	4. Chapter 4

"Being faithful and monogamous is not natural for human beings. It takes work. Deep down we all know that. We have all been tempted to stray at some point or another. Even when it was only a fleeting thought and we didn't act on it. Every time we acknowledge that someone of the opposite sex is "attractive" or "sexy" we are doing nothing other than pointing out that they would be a suitable mate. Not acting on that natural impulse to want to mate with a viable mating partner requires a conscious decision. It's a constant struggle between what your body wants, and what the civilized part of your brain says you should do, in order to avoid the negative consequences of cheating on your spouse and ruining your long-term relationship. That's why affairs, and extra-marital sex, are often referred to as "a moment of weakness."  
― Oliver Markus, Why Men And Women Can't Be Friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three blows from the whistle tore us a part. Glenn was blowing which meant the huddle was over. I had to snap out of it as I grinded my instant hard on into Michonne. We were staring into each other eyes when we broke from the kiss. Breathless. My body was still pressed against her. She let me look at her in that moment and she was looking back at me. She said my name. She said my name.

"What the heck were you doing behind the club house?"

I didn't know how to answer Glenn who stood there as if he was expecting a response. I prayed that Michonne waited before coming out. I couldn't look behind me to verify without bringing the attention back on the clubhouse so I distracted Glen by blowing my whistle and tossing the soccer ball to Andre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart was skipping beats. I had butterflies. We had come to some sort of agreement without words. Michonne...Michonne...The way he said my name had me swooning and I had to catch myself because if I fell who would catch me? Andrea's words played in my head for just a short moment as I sat on the ground in the back of the club house.

 _"Do you know how many of us would love to have a husband. Put the sex a side...Mike provides for your family. He does have a job. He takes care of your son that you have together...He is not out cheating on you or beating you. He isn't a gambler or a drug addict. I just hate for you to lose that over someone who may not be good for you in the long run."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had opened my blinds. His were open too. We've been at it like rabbits. We could not get enough of each other. It always felt like it was never enough time. Never long enough. I would find myself dreaming about waking up next to him. Wondering what it would be like as I listened to Mike snore. I was pleasantly surprised when Rick broached the subject of getting a way for a couple of days. Friday night and Saturday night.

"But, Bae my mother will be in town."

"You know how I feel about your mother. Plus she is not coming to see me, just you and Andre."

"I don't understand why after all this time you can't just let it bounce off Michonne."

"You will never get it Mike. I shouldn't have to let things just bounce off me in my own damn home. You as my husband should make sure of that but you don't. You won't. You allow your mother to say the cruelest shit and if I say something to her...put her in her place I am the bad person. For the life of me I don't understand what my hair has to do with her. I will be back sometime Sunday and hopefully she is gone before I return."

I had my excuse for my planned 3day escape. I packed a small suitcase and left Friday afternoon. I even drove passed Mother Mabel who was in an old Cutlass Supreme a block a way from the house. I pretended to not notice as I stopped at the stop sign. I was headed to the Marriot on the other side of Atlanta where I found Rick waiting for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were always crunched for time. I had to slip out on Shane who appeared unsuspecting just to get a taste of her. One time I found her coming up my steps and it was the day I had a mandatory meeting to attend at the station and I only had five minutes to leave the house. That shit was the most incredible 10 minutes of my life. It was worth all the trouble I got in with my Chief. She was all I thought about morning, noon and night. All I dreamt about. At first my _want_ for more time with Michonne turned into a need for more time with her.

It became so frustrating as I saw her out of my home. I wanted to pull her back inside with me. I wanted to turn her around and kiss her again but she was already crossing the driveway. She was going home to her family. They were her priority.

 _This_ was going on for more than two months.

"What have you done to me?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me trying to catch her breath, "What have you done to me."

We both just laid there with no answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first twenty four hours in the hotel was nothing short of incredible. They didn't have to watch the time. No one was looking for them or expecting them.

His body was pressed against hers as he lightly caressed her thigh. He snuggled his nose in her dreads. He only had one condom left in the second box. He was trying to pace himself. For what ever reason Michonne wouldn't let- has never let him eat her out. If he ever tried to go passed her belly button she would squeal and was adamant that it was a no.

"Why won't you let me enjoy you completely?"

"What is it you want?"

"I want to taste you. Just once."

"Just once?"

"Never again. I promise." He was lying. If given a chance he would eat her out at every opportunity if she would allow him.

"No." Michonne responded flatly.

"Why?"

"You want to?" Michonne tried to gauge his desire.

"Yes. I want too, plus we need to pace ourselves I only have one condom left before we will be in the very last box.

Michonne had just come from her fourth shower and three of them were taken with Rick who had an idea of her propensity for cleanliness. He was surprised when Michonne turned to lay on her back with out hesitation. Her eyes were sealed shut and her hands grabbed at the sheets as if to brace herself.

Rick got the hint quickly as he worked himself downward with soft languid kisses that seemed to be going nowhere in particular and in no hurry. He could hear Michonne shallow breathing and he felt her body go from relaxed to tense as he made his way farther still. To get her ready he took his tongue and licked her clit in a way that caused her to gasp loudly. He did it again but with more pressure. He figured out quickly just where she liked the pressure applied and where to go easy.

She was panting. Indecisive whether or not to keep her legs rested or her knees bent. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own once she stopped thinking and just let every sensation play out like a newly found playbook. He was proving to be that ever illusive cunnilingus God right then and there.

Michonne was close to screaming out her love but it was profanity laced and hidden in her moans and still danced on the tip of her tongue, 'I fucking love you' as her body quaked all around Rick's ears.

Rick was so turned on and connected to her. He thought he heard her say something but he wasn't sure because he was so heady with desire that he couldn't believe how quickly he reached for the last condom when she smacked his hand a way and flipped him on his back. He realized quickly she wanted to reciprocate. He braced him self. His eyes closed as he relaxed and gripped the sheets.

Michonne was surprised that he didn't have an odor. Mike was uncircumcised and he had an odor. Faint but an odor still no matter how much he showered. Reason why Michonne was never keen on going down on her husband it just never smelled clean and clean to Michonne meant odorless. She understood it was probably his natural body odor but it would instantly turn her off to inhale it in close proximity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to the local drugstore and tried to rationalize if I should just buy condoms and if so how many. I had two boxes in my hand when Jessie bumped into me. She is a frisky one. I have only met her that one time at the game and she was touchy feely there too.

"Who's the lucky person?" She tickled my sides.

I didn't know how to answer Jessie. I had condoms in my hands and I was about to pick up a third box since they didn't have an economy box.

"Stocking up?"

I still didn't know how to answer Jessie.

"You are a very good size too." I watched her lick her lips.

Any other time I probably would have been attracted to Jessie but looking at her I found her to be just blah and I didn't know how to react to it. Everything was over the top. It wasn't subtle.

"You going to Shane's BBQ?" It was the only thing I could think of to distract her.

"Sure! Are you going to be there or will you be a no show like last time?"

"I will be there."

"Shane says you never been married. You haven't any children."

"Can't say I have been lucky enough to find anyone that wanted the same things at the same time."

"I have two sons. Sam and Ron. Divorced six years now. I think it is refreshing to meet someone a few years older who hasn't been tarnished by a bad marriage or frustrations of trying to raise children on their own. You are kind of like the most perfect clean slate for a woman."

"Perfect? I wouldn't say that." I shook my head.

"If you want to crack open one of them tonight just let me know." Jessie winked.

"Well, I am kind of seeing someone."

"Really? Shane said..."

"It's new. It just happened and I need to focus on what I am doing one person at a time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this shit you told Jessie that you are seeing someone?"

"I just saw her an hour ago at the CVS. You got her reporting back to you?"

"She told Andrea. Andrea told me Jackass. "

"I don't juggle. I never have and I don't plan to start now."

"But who the hell are you juggling if you give Jessie a chance? And if it is the neighbor you still dicking then guess what buddy she is juggling you."

Shane had made his point and it hit Rick front and center.

"I don't want Jessie."

"Why not? She's your type. She isn't married. She is open to having more children."

"I don't want Jessie."

"If you rather Andrea then I can make that happen."

Rick had gone silent. Shane sensed the frustration.

"Talk to me buddy. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm in love with her. My neighbor."


	5. Chapter 5

"The most confused you will ever get is when you try to convince your heart and spirit of something your mind knows is a lie."  
― Shannon L. Alder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late Saturday night. I watched her dry off her skin as I sat up in bed admiring every inch of her body.

"How long have you been married?"

"Ten years."

I honestly didn't have an explanation on why I asked. I knew it was something I didn't know.

"Why?" Michonne looked over at me.

My only response was a shrug. The silence was felt. It became heavy in the room as she stood there looking at me.

"Do you love him?"

It was a topic that we both completely avoided. I thought she would be coming back to bed but instead she went to her suitcase and began to get dressed. It was so abrupt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tossed the sheets from my body to get out of bed to go over to her.

"Leaving."

"Why? We have one more night."

"I don't understand why I am here. If I loved my husband why would I be doing this to him and if I don't love him why am I still married to him?" Michonne began to cry.

I rushed from the bed in hopes to soothe her but she only pushed me away.

"For some reason I am caught up in this. This..." She motioned between her and I. "I'm in this with you and it wasn't my intentions. I closed my blinds but I could still see you."

Every word I needed to hear her say. I was literally hanging on to her every word. I needed to know how we were going to proceed. Sunday was just a few hours away and the minutes were ticking away to separate us, where we had to suffer the seconds until we could be together again. The first twenty four hours had proven that heaven was in my arms. She was within reach but a million miles away at the same time.

"I've been lying to myself for a long time. I lie to myself to sleep at night. To be here with you I have to lie."

My heart was racing as I stood close enough to touch her but I gave her-I was giving Michonne her space. I was bracing myself. I was bracing myself for the words that would crush my heart. Words that had the potential of devastating me.

"I can't love my husband if I'm in love with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You sure she ain't messing around on you son?"

"Of course not Mama. Michonne would never do that."

"How often has she called you since she been gone?"

Mike couldn't respond. He didn't respond to his mother who he knew was trying to get him riled up.

"She still wearing her hair all nappy?"

"They're dreads Mama."

"Then maybe she ain't. Don't know any man that wants a nappy headed woman unless they nappy headed too."

"Michonne wouldn't cheat." Mike felt he knew Michonne very well. After 10 years he knew her well enough. Her character was what attracted him to her in the first place.

"I'm just so glad Andre didn't come out so dark and he has decent grade of hair like you. I sure wished you had married Sasha. Now that's a pretty girl for you."

"That's the kind of talk that keeps Michonne a way from here."

"I don't give a shit. I am here to see you and my grandbaby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He told me to look at him. He was practically begging me to look at him. I wanted to distract him real good by straddling him, allowing his condom-less dick to slide right in as he sat on the armless chair. He hissed.

"Damn Michonne. I don't have condom on." His eyes were glued on his dick disappearing inside of me. I sat very vey very slowly.

I kept my eyes on his lips. His jawline. He was hard. Solid. Thick and circumcised. I could feel my juices instantly coat him.

Rick's voice was husky to my ears, "I don't think you have any idea of what you just done to me right now."

I began moving up and down, rotating my hips as he held on to my ass.

"Shit Michonne...Look at me. Look at me." He began running his hands up and down my back.

I increased my pace. He matched my rhythm. I would lift up until only the very tip was in before I sat back down which caused a whimper and grunt.

My eyes betrayed me and I gazed into his blue eyes and he said, "I'm in love with you too." He kept his dick inside of me as he lifted up off the chair with me still straddling him and carried me over to the bed where he was now on top of me making the sweetest love that I ever experienced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think my mommy likes the neighbor. He's also my soccer coach."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"She's always over to his house and I can see them in the window."

"What is it that you can see?"

"I can see them kissing on his bed."

"How many times have you witnessed this?"

"Three times and at my soccer games my coach is always looking at my mommy."

"Have you said anything to any one else about this?"

"No."

"Good."

"I was thinking about telling my daddy about it."

"Don't." Carol who was the guidance counselor at the expensive private school and very close friend with Michonne. She didn't mean to sound so harsh and abrupt but that is exactly how it came out and she continued in hopes to take the abrasiveness away, "I am quite sure the adults are able to explain themselves but at least we may have gotten to the bottom of you grades falling again. Do you want to talk about how we can improve in all of our subjects?"

When the twenty minute meeting with Andre was over Carol quickly called Michonne who picked up on the second ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit! Mother Mabel's car was still in the driveway when I finally pulled in. I noticed Rick's car wasn't there yet.

I dread Mother Mabel. I was in no mood for her either. Shit shit shit!

"Look who finally came home."

"Hello Mother Mabel."

"You should be ashamed of yourself leaving your husband and son to fend for themselves. If it wasn't for me they would have starved."

"Last I check, Mike is not helpless."

"What...you being slick mouth now?"

I guess I was. My normal response would have been, 'glad you came to save the fucking day.' No really it would have been, 'Mother Mabel, I'm so sowwy.' I was really not in the mood and Mike sensed it immediately as he was trying to hurry his mother along to exit the house with her suitcase and bag in his hands.

"Well, let me leave you with a little nugget, if it wasn't for my son you would still be a worthless little nappy headed mongrel scrapping for pieces. He pulled you up out of no where and placed you in our family. And I mourn the day he did. " Mabel turned her attention to her son, "Don't be rushing me."

Something about her words. Something about being called a dog and your husband not saying shit. The only reason he doesn't is because there is some truth to it. I flew into a rage. A blind rage. I wanted to choke the fuck out of Mother Mabel and at that moment was the best time to do it.

I couldn't get to her because Mike shoved me so hard on my ass that all I saw not red not white but crazy. I was literally going fucking nuts because of all the shit I had to endure, swallow, ignore. I got back up and knocked the both of them out the front door and they went tumbling down the steps on to the lawn.

Mother Mabel was moaning and Andre ran down the stairs from his room screaming as I got my ass whipped by my husband on the porch of our home.

Mike was in a rage. He was choking the fuck out of me. Andre was trying to get him off . I was clawing and slapping at his face and he kept choking.

"Kill that Bitch Son, Kill her dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know this is against protocol and right now I don't give a shit..."

"What's going on?" Michonne was concerned by the tone.

"Are you fucking your neighbor?"

"What?"

"Damn it Michonne could you tell the Dumbass to close his fucking blinds!"

"Where are you getting this?"

"Andre."

Michonne disconnected. Her heart was in her stomach. She was still in Atlanta in route to home after a fantastic weekend with Rick to have the mood just snatched a way so suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick could see Mike grabbing at Michonne when he pulled into his driveway. He put the car in park and immediately hightailed it over to where Mike was on top of Michonne choking her. Rick grabbed Mike from around the neck which forced him to let go of Michonne who began gasping for air. Mother Mabel began wailing on Rick with her bag.

Within seconds Shane and Abe arrived hoping to get a party started at Ricks. An impromptu BBQ for the game that was coming on that night when they witnessed the fiasco.

"What the hell!?" Shane and Abe said at the same time.

Abe got out the car while Shane put the car in park. Abe strode over to Mother Mabel with his badge and gun. She froze.

Rick had already lost his grip on Mike because the 55 year old woman had bit down on his arm. The gun on his mother caused Mike to stop in his tracks and the gun aimed by Shane on him made him reconsider any thought of jumping Abe.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient."  
― Harriet Evans, A Hopeless Romantic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are going to put the guns away as long as things are calm. Are we all calm?" Shane did not get a response as Michonne rushed at Mike with a sucker punch that had him knocked out for a second.

"Oh my God...Arrest her now. You see she assaulted my baby boy!" Mabel was prepared to put on a show.

"Who the fuck you choking you son of a bitch." Michonne was in tears as she tried to kick him but Rick moved her away and she sobbed in his arms.

"I got you. Calm down. Okay? Calm down. I got you." Rick whispered in her ear.

Abe nodded to Shane indicating that Mike was alright.

"Now my civic duty is to lock all your asses up and get a statement later," Shane eyed Rick as he looked to each person involved. He was trying to gauge what his partner wanted him to do. "I was planning on having a good time next door at my partners' with some lovely **_single_** ladies that should be arriving in the next 30 minutes or so and I am hell bent on that happening if I can get a nod that the uncivilized shit ends here, right here and now."

"That evil hellion on the porch started it all. She shoved us out the house." Ms. Mabel wanted to make sure the blame was squarely placed on Michonne. "If anyone should go to jail it should be her. You can't fault my son for protecting me. You can't fault a son for protecting their mother. You can't and I don't give a shit what the law says about it."

Abe sighed, "You will give a shit if we decide to lock you up...you will give a shit about the law because that officer over there has bite marks that probably would line up with your teeth marks...What do you think about that?"

Andre cried, "I don't want my mommy to go to jail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick wasn't himself. He was a Debbie downer. We got everything settled. Mike left with his mother in the Cutlass to spend time to cool down while Michonne and her son stayed in the home. I knew where he wanted to be but I had to remind him that we were having a BBQ and to drink if he wasn't going to smile. Keep the alcohol going down his throat until he found his happiness, hell.

I watched as three of the eight ladies tried to make conversation with Rick but he ignored them or feigned indifference.

"What was that all about?" I had know idea why the neighbors were fighting amongst themselves like that and from what I could draw from it the mother in law was the possible instigator.

"I don't know." Rick responded.

"What do you want to do? Right now. Tell me."

"I need to make sure she is okay. I want to go over there but I know, I shouldn't."

I've known my friend since grade school. I have been through hell and high water and back with him and I could tell this was _different_. This would kill Rick for sure if the cards didn't play out just right. I knew _that_ even if I didn't want to acknowledge it. The way he held her after she knocked her husband out anyone with two eyes and a little bit of knowledge of what was going on could see that my friend was in love.

"Call her. Don't go over there. I will get this party cleared out."

I did just that as he took his phone into his bedroom. I got everyone cleared out of his home. I cleaned up any mess that was left behind and left. These types of situations never faired well and I've seen plenty situations like it and been caught up in one or two myself. It never deals a fair hand but one thing for sure if my friend needed me and needed advice I would be there for him even if it meant he just need an ear to bend.

A few days later we were sitting in the squad car together. He was quiet. Withdrawn.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What happened."

"He's back in the home. She allowed him to come back."

"Isn't that how the shit always go down though. Many domestic violence situations we have rolled up on. Has it ever played out any differently?"

"He put his hands on her and I just want to kill him. I want to take my gun over there and blow his brains out."

"Then your ass will be behind bars for a very long time. You want that? I know I don't want that? I don't want to have to take the time out of getting some possible head to go visit your ass in prison some where."

"She said she was in love with me. I don't even know what to do with that with her in the same house as him. I am so pissed I can't even answer her calls."

"Taking a stand. That's good."

"How so?"

"You forcing her hand. She has to make a decision."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has he ever put his hands on you before, Michonne?"

"No."

"So..."

"Mike has never laid a hand on me. Today was the first time ever and the last time."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because his mother will now think twice before she brings her ass over here."

"Can you tell me what that was about Michonne?"

"His mother. That is what that was about plain and simple. He is a mama's boy. I guess him marrying me was his act of defiance. I talked him into defying his mother if you get the story from her. Nothing to do with love if you let her tell it.

"I'm sorry." Rick had no other words but empathy.

"Don't be. I think we stayed together as long as we have just to prove her wrong. To prove them all wrong."

"I don't understand."

"His family gave our marriage 1 year. Two years tops. When Andre was born and it _was_ actually Mike's baby..."

"Was there someone else? Could Andre have been someone else's."

"Mother Mabel concocted everything in her power to break us up. To plant seeds of doubt. I never cheated on Mike ever during that time. Never."

"Why doesn't she like you? I don't understand this."

"Because I am not light skinned with good hair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried calling Michonne but she wouldn't answer her phone. I needed to talk to her. I needed to apologize. I needed her to forgive me.

I've watched too many times my mother getting jumped as a kid. It was just instinct. It was bred in me. I have to protect my mother at any cost. I know I screwed up. Fuck. I love Michonne dispite what my mother says or thinks. I love her. I didn't mean to choke her. I just blacked out is all.

When I was old enough, strong enough, man or woman I would protect my mother. She was fighting in the home outside the home, at the club or at the dollar store. My mother was always fighting or causing a fight.

I don't know where my mother came up in her mind that Michonne was from the streets when in actuality Michonne whole family was well to do. I am the one who came from the streets. No matter how I corrected my mama she still went with the narrative that made her feel superior.

Something about the thought of Michonne cheating hit me in my gut though. My mama mentioned it and something just clicked about it. Mama always said to listen to your gut because that is God talking. Michonne wouldn't cheat on me I kept telling myself but this time I couldn't make the doubt go away.


	7. Chapter 7

"When someone shows you who they are believe them; the first time."  
― Maya Angelou

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted so badly to respond to Michonne but I just couldn't. I didn't understand any of it and I wasn't sure if I just wasn't asking the right questions or if it was really beyond my understanding. I just put a halt on everything. I fucking missed her something awful. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to leave her husband. I wanted to be her husband if she would have me. I would take care of her and Andre. I would never hurt her. Ever.

Mike was on my doorstep a few days later.

"You are hard to pin down lately. I wanted to apologize to you." He began.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to and it looks like if your wife has you back in the home then all things between you must be good." I was trying to not sound like I was invested in their outcome. I was trying to not sound pissed off but there was a hint of it in my voice. But any insight I could get from Mike I would take since I couldn't bring myself to talk to Michonne.

"Far from good over there in my house. I came home because I had cooled down. The house is just as much mine as it is her house. We got the house together. But she wants a divorce. Adamant about it but I want to get counseling. A good Marriage Counselor before we just throw in the towel."

"She wants to divorce you?" I tried to not look so hopeful but I was. I thought they were working on their marriage and trying to get the incident passed them to know that Michonne was working to get out of the marriage turned my mood around.

"All she talks about pretty much and how we can split up custody of our son Andre who's not taking any of this very well at all. He says he wants to stay with his mother to make sure I wouldn't hurt her. My biggest regret fighting like I lost my mind with him standing there. I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Can you blame Andre for being concerned and afraid for his mother? I mean I am really afraid for Mich..."

Mike tilted his head surprised by how I abruptly stopped and everything was quiet between Us. I was relieved when Mike went ahead and agreed. "No. I can't. I plan to fight for my marriage. It won't be said that I didn't try, you know." Everything was odd how he began enunciating or maybe it was my imagination...

"Sometimes it's not best to prolong things. Some things are unforgiveable." I was kicking myself for talking so damn much as I began to go toe to toe with him.

"Michonne said the same thing but what she forgets is she started it. She was the one who went charging at my mother. What was I suppose to do let her fight my mother? What kind of man would I be to allow it. To allow my wife have at it on my mom? No one can answer me that. I stopped Michonne but she gets up and knocks us both out the door and down the steps but yet I am the bad guy because I protected my mother?"

"I just don't know how it got that bad for your mother and wife wanting to fight. How'd you let it go on so long? There is a lot I don't understand like this light skin good hair."

"You talked to Michonne?"

I was instantly flustered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fucking choked me you son of a bitch!"

"I said sorry Michonne. I mean it and you know that. I have never in all our time married nor while we were dating, have put my hands on you. You never went after Mama like that. You can't fault me for trying to protect my Mama."

"I'm your fucking wife, Mike. You were trying to fucking kill me you sick bastard trying to twist the shit that it was my fault. It's your fault. You should have stopped your mother in the beginning and if she couldn't behave herself she would have been unwelcomed in our home until she could. I should not have had to tolerate her shit."

"You're right. It's my fault. I am sorry. I should just let you just do what ever you wanted to my Mama. Talk slick to her. Tell her what to do and when. I should have done that."

"No your sorry ass would rather choke the fuck out your wife."

I was so fucking done with Mike I could scream and I know all this back and forth was not healthy for Andre so I planned to quietly without incident move out with my son away from Mike.. I needed a fresh start in a new location and I wanted a divorce. No sense in wasting money on a marriage counselor. The thought of him trying to choke the shit out of me was only causing Post traumatic Stress Disorder and it would only be a matter of time that his face will cause me to grab a knife and stab his ass.

The doorbell rang and I was surprised on who was on the other side. Absolutely stunned. It was Bigmama Maybelline with her suitcase and a baseball bat and Noah standing on the bottom step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word spread to Big Mama about what Lil Mabel was doing and was planning to do. Big Mama put her wig on, moved her slip back up on her hip because the hem was showing and slid on her house shoes when she heard the honking outside her trailer.

If looks could kill, her great Grandson Noah would have been dead.

"Sorry, Big Mama Maybelline."

"I told your ass about honking your horn. Who the hell you thinking I am that is going to be running out the house because you honking? You get your ass out the car like you did and knock on my door...honking your horn... boy you better think again. You better ask somebody." Big Mama got into the air conditioned Chevy Impala that was courtesy of Michonne so Noah had a dependable car to get Bigmama to her doctor appointments and what not.

"Sorry, Big Mama."

"Better be. Shit! Now get me to they house. I want to sit right there and pop a goddamn squat if Lil Mabel think she is going to run up on Mike's wife. Not on my watch she ain't. Shit."

"I heard Chanel and Danyelle and Quinesha were going with her Bigmama. Tyrese was planning on driving them if he can get his car to start. Granny Mabel car ain't working either..."

"I will kick all their asses if they think they is going to run up on Mike's wife. That wife of his was a god send I tell you. She paid my trailer off for me before I was about to foreclose. You remember that don't you boy? We fretting about having the trailer taken from us and I am calling all of our family to help and no one gave two shits. Telling me to let the trailer go and move in to the shelter. Not even my grandson Mike would help. But who saves the day with one phone call...? Mike's wife. How you say her name?"

"Michonne."

"Yes indeed. She helps me when I am low on money. Damn shame you can't count on blood. She ain't even blood and she took care of us before we were about to be on the streets. Remember that boy?"

"Yes, Bigmama." Noah lived with his Bigmama. He has 2 years old when he was left in her care by his father Terry who never came back to pick him up and it was 16 years later. Mike and Terry were brothers. Lil Mabel was their mother. Bigmama Maybelline was Lil Mabel's mother.

"She send me a check like clock work every month and you think I am going to let that crazy ass daughter of mine mess with her. Hell to the no. If anyone should have been flushed down the toilet it should have been my evil ass daughter. Always keeping devilment going...I'm her mother and I hate that little wench. Just because she bright skin don't make her right. How long before we be there?"

"Forty five minutes, Big mama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When will your ass stop looking all love sick and shit?" Shane was frustrated with Rick who's mood didn't change much.

"She's been asking for a divorce from her husband."

"How do we know that?"

"Because her husband came by the other day and told me."

"Why did he do that?"

"He said he came by to apologize about everything that happened."

"Does he know about you and his wife?"

"No. He didn't act like he knew anything."

"He's fishing. Something ain't sitting right with him. He fishing and you may have just taken the goddamn bait. Fuck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck this I hear about you choking your wife?" Big Mama had her bat just inches from Mikes nose when she came in the house. Michonne was completely amused as she rushed her son back up the stairs to his room where she waited with him. Holding him. Reassuring him that things were going to be okay.

"Big Mama...we are passed that right now. We moved on." Everyone was afraid of Big mama. EVERYONE.

"Then your wife is crazier than I thought if she moved on and if I was a gambling woman I would say she ain't crazy at all. I be damn if a man is going to choke the fuck out of me and live to tell the tale. Now get your shit packed and get the fuck out this house right now and don't you come back. If you think your wife is over the shit you are crazier and dumber than I thought you was. Hear me clearly now boy when I say get the fuck out of this house before she kill you in your God Damn sleep. You a bold ass mother fucker coming back up in here. Bold if you can close both your eyes like shit ain't real. I'm giving you two hours to pack up as much shit as you can muster and get the fuck out this house. Go tell your mama I sent you home. If she got shit to say about it tell her to call me. If she try to convince you to come back here you better think again. I don't play with putting hands on good people. Your wife is good people and I don't blame her one bit if she tries to kill your ass. Now get gone." She grabbed Mike by the shoulder and shoved him.

"This kind of shit needs a lot of time. If she says she wants a divorce you do just that. Any man that cross that line and does that laying hands on a woman once...he don't need no excuse to do it again. Now get." Ms. Mabel carried her bat and began inspecting the very beautiful home. Going from room to room.  
"Now this ain't nothing like the trailer is it now boy?" She looked over to Noah who marveled at how clean and well kept the home was as he lightly touched the kitchen counter top.

"How long will we be here Granny?"

"A few days I suppose. Just a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who you dating son?" Ms. Ella, Rick's mother asked when he answered the phone clearly sounding like he was awakened by her random call.

Rick looked at the time on his clock it was 2am. "Mom, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I pray that who ever it is that you are dating is a nice girl. Real sweet."

"It's 2am."

"I have had a dream about fish for two days in a row."

"Fish? You called to tell me about a fish dream? Where's Dad? Does he know you are prank calling me at 2am?"

"I never had this dream. This is the first time son. I just had to tell you."

"Thanks Mom. Good night." Rick hung up the phone with no clue about why his mother called to tell him about a fish dream and he wasn't going to ask for clarification because that would mean 30 minutes of blow by blow detail.

He was about to turn off his phone but he noticed he had a text.

 **Michonne:** I miss you.

Michonne waited for a few seconds. She didn't expect a response and when she got one her heart raced.

 **Rick:** I miss you too.


	8. Chapter 8

"The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."  
― Maya Angelou, All God's Children Need Traveling Shoes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mama had Noah park the Chevy Impala in the garage. She was waiting patiently for the arrival of her daughter and her hoodlum friends. Word was still getting to her or Noah that they were in route.

Bigmama was pissed to see Mike had returned that afternoon to get more of his stuff. She allowed him in but she gave him 1 hour.

Rick arrived home when he saw Mike packing up his SUV with several suitcases. Rick had a multi colored cat statue in his hands when he got out the car.

Mike noticed the multi colored cat and that it resembled something Michonne had been asking him to buy her but he wouldn't because it was just too ugly. Mike found it interesting that Rick had the same taste as Michonne as he loaded up his trunk until nothing else could fit.

Rick didn't speak and he didn't either and Mike made sure he diverted his eyes to the task at hand.

 **Rick:** _What is Mike doing back?_

 **Michonne:** _Bigmama gave him just an hour to get his remaining items._

 **Rick:** _Do I need to worry?_

 **Michonne:** _No. Bigmama is here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know how to process that Mike was there again. My body didn't know how to process not having Michonne as often as I use to. I didn't know if we were going to resume a relationship or if I needed to wait until the divorce was final. I had so many questions swimming through my head I knew I wasn't going to sleep that night. My blinds were open. I waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinesha...bring your fat ass over here and help me slash her tires." Lil Mabel was loud when she was pissed off and didn't realize she should have been a little bit more quiet as they crept in the darkness up into the driveway.

Tyrese was trying to see if the bedroom window would lift as he slipped a crow bar under the frame. Shanel was looking for a big rock to throw through the window and Danyel was trying to open a can of paint to pour over the car. She didn't realize she should got a spray can until Tyrese fussed her out in the car on their way to Mike's wife house.

Big Mama Spidey senses were tingling. She grabbed her bat and a black leather belt and stepped outside. She eyed the culprits and began swinging.

Rick could see the shadows at work on the side of the house. Rick eased out his backdoor and crept silently to the side of the house where the shadows were busy and he with out hesitation held the gun to Tyreses head...Click. Tyrese instantly shit himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am in love with someone else, Big Mama."

"I figured that much and you might be pregnant too. I had a dream about fish last night."

"Pregnant? No, Bigmama that's not possible." Michonne shook her head at the thought and at the implications of it all.

"Your tubes tied?" Big Mama asked Michonne.

"No."

"He got his balls snipped?"

"No."

"Then it is possible."

"I'm not pregnant." Michonne still refused to believe or entertain the thought over some fish dream.

"Okay. Don't pay me no mind."

"Really, I am not." Michonne insisted.

"Did you fuck him without protection?"

Michonne did not respond. She could not respond.

"I know Mike is my grandson and he is your husband. If I knowed what I know about you now, I would have told you not to marry him. I would have told you to run and not look back. Michael is straight up baby boy. Still on his mama tiddy and she ain't going to change. That wench was jealous of her son's wife. YOU. Lil Mabel was jealous of you because you had your shit together." Big mama pointed from her to Michonne, "You and I bout the same dern color but in her eyes we are just dark and unworthy. I didn't raise her to think that way. I promise you. She still carry that poison and no cure for her."

"She was relentless with it Bigmama."

"You did the right thing at first. It was Mike's job to correct his mama. Not you. It needed to come from him. Out of his mouth... not yours. He should have cared enough about you and your feelings. But he didn't. Mike put you in a situation where you had to grin and bare shit that's being tossed in your face because it was his Mama that was serving it to you. If you stood up for yourself... If it came from you, you would be the bitch and this and that and the family would be against you. He needed to do it...Baby I am surprised you lasted as long as you did. I would have drugged Lil Mabel along time ago and she is my only daughter. I promise you. I would have drugged her up and down the street and his ass too if he had something to say about it. You did the best you could with the hand that was dealt you. You still yards above these Negroes in this family trust me even if you cheating on your husband."

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"We never do. It just sneaks up on us and bites us in the ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with the drama I wanted to be with Rick. My body did not know how to process not having him as much as I use too. I wasn't sure if he wanted to resume a relationship or wait until I was officially divorced. I had so many questions in my head and I had to go to the source...I went to Rick.

"I got you something. Close your eyes."

"You got me that Darn cat," Michonne squealled in delight.

"I noticed you admiring it at the hotel we were in a few months back. The lady that was carrying one from the souvenir shop."

"Thank you." Michonne leaned over to kiss Rick a thank you kiss but it instantly became so much more.

Desperation with an overload of passion. Rick made quick work of undressing Michonne but once he removed his shirt he realized he needed to get a condom. Rick left Michonne on the couch with a passionate kiss on the lips in hopes of returning just as quickly from his bedroom back to her. He had an unopened box in his nightstand drawer and that is when he saw the shadows... He locked eyes with Michonne who knew instantly to start getting dressed at the sight of his gun in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah ran out the house, "Granny the police coming. The police coming. Come back in the house Granny."

"No, I aint. I am going to stay right here to show them I did my civic duty and knocked all there asses out and I whipped my daughter something good." Bigmama had no idea that Tyrese was being held by gun.

The police arrived. Four squad cars deep. Shane and the rest of the Deputy Sheriffs exited their vehicles with guns drawn as they lit the area with their squad cars to see Rick with his gun still aimed at Tyrese as he made him walk from the side of the house to the driveway.

Shane instantly recognized Bigmama, "You are on the wrong side of the County line Big Mama. Is this your handy work?" Shane knew the answer but asked any way as he counted four bodies on the ground moaning from being beat with the belt or hit with the baseball bat.

"What you still doing in this county Shane. Boy I thought you were going for the big times...FBI."

"Didn't work out for me Big Mama."

"I reckon not when you got Karma at your door."

Big Mama took one look at Rick with Tyrese and walked over and swung the bat low enough to bring Tyrese to his knees.

All the officer's put away their guns based on Shane's interaction with Bigmama and that he no longer had aimed but back in his holster.

The sight of Michonne coming out the front door of Rick's house with a cat statue in her hands, her shirt inside out wasn't lost on Big Mama nor Mike who was parked across the street.


	9. Chapter 9

"After you find out all the things that can go wrong, your life becomes less about living and more about waiting."  
― Chuck Palahniuk, Choke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was worried about her son Andre. She wanted to get to him so she could reassure him that everything would be okay. That she was okay. She wasn't concerned at how things would look to anyone as she dashed out of Ricks home.

Ambulances were called and the injured were loaded up and taken to the nearby hospital.

Bigmama watched Mike slowly take off in the opposite direction with one hand on her hip and the other holding her baseball bat while Shane was in her ear.

"Do we have an understanding, Bigmama?"

"Not 'til that black bastard know I mean business." Bigmama let her Baseball bat guide Shane's attention to the car that was almost out of sight.

"Bigmama, we are the law." Shane countered.

"Not if I get there first. I will serve my brand of justice, promise you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was worried about my son Andre. I wasn't thinking when I left Rick's home. I didn't realize my shirt was inside out until everything settled down and Bigmama came into the house and brought it to my attention.

"I hope he dicked you down real good."

"What Bigmama?"

"Why in the hell you fucking with the Goddamn neighbor?"

I couldn't get my lie together. I didn't have a response.

"Your shirt is inside out. Based on my guestimation about how you keep your house in order, I know full damn well, you checked yourself before you left here and went over to Mr. Rick's house."

"Bigmama..."

I was so embarrassed I didn't even have a clue to what I was going to say as I looked at my shirt and sure enough it was inside out.

"Me and Mike both watched you come out of that house. Just so you know."

"Shit."

"I would say so. Just a matter of time he will try to kill you or Mr. Rick or the two of you together. If I know anything about my peoples we ain't going to rest until someone is in the grave. We are a very ignorant and vindictive bunch. He is going to strike while he is hot and if I were you I would cut that Mr. Rick loose until you get your goddamn house in order. You hear me?"

Noah came into the kitchen handing Bigmama her flip phone. "It's Stuttering Uncle Charlie he says Mike is tearing stuff up and won't calm down."

"What I tell you?" Bigmama looked from me and took the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Michonne later the next day, after everything went down the way that it did. She was getting out of her SUV and I walked over from my driveway to hers.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"This mess is my creation and I have no idea how to reel the shit in. I have my son to think about."

"What would you like me to do?" I offered.

"Rick, my son knows about us. He has seen us through the window from his bedroom."

I was stunned. "What?"

"If I wasn't so frustrated I would be very embarrassed."

"Do you want me to say something to him?

"Say exactly what Rick?"

"I am not quite sure at this moment but I am willing Michonne."

"I'm thinking of selling this house and leaving town. This type of drama I don't need from Mike's family."

"And go where?"

"New York. I have family there."

"What are we doing? Are we waiting for this to die down or we putting an end to us? I need to know how to think about this Michonne."

"There is nothing to think about Rick other than my son's well-being and keeping him out of harms way."

"And I can't help you with that? I'm in love with you Michonne and I don't think I can give up on **this** as easy as you may think."

"I don't know if I can either, Rick." I watched her walk away. She left me standing right there in her driveway.

I caved after 48 hours. I needed to see Michonne. I wanted to make sure she was ok. My blinds were open but hers were closed. Gone was my temporary view. I felt lost. I didn't like the feeling and refused to endure it another second longer. I called her phone, but she wasn't answering. I texted her and she wasn't responding.

She answered the door on the second press to her doorbell. I was relieved to see the look of relief on her face when she saw me. I felt like we were going to be okay...that she was going to be okay. Her hair was up out of her face and piled on top of her head in a pony tail. She had on a loose fitting top and sweats.

"Just checking up on you. I haven't heard from you. Did something happen to your phone because I've been calling and texting you."

"I have my phone off. The Prank calls are getting ridiculous."

"Can I come in?" I was leery just standing outside her door for some reason.

"Sure. Bigmama is napping. Noah and Andre are playing video games in his bedroom."

I didn't ask for anyone's whereabouts, but I was glad that she gave me an idea where everyone was and that we were as alone as we would ever going to be on that day. Michonne led me into the living room and we stood before each other.

"I missed you." I reached out for her hand as we stood in front of her sofa. I was glad when she freely gave it to me.

"I missed you."

"I was thinking you may need to get some restraining orders."

"Done."

"Good."

"Can I hug you?" I asked wanting to embrace her. Have her close to me.

"I would like that."

We were standing in the living room hugging. Not wanting to let go. I couldn't help myself as I kissed her softly on the lips and was happy that she kissed me back.

"I found a divorce attorney." She smiled up at me.

We were still in each other's arms. I had loosened my hold around her waist as I looked down at her surprised and happy at the same time, "Yeah?" The whole idea of her proceeding with ending her marriage made me very hopeful of our future. I wanted to make Michonne my wife if she would have me in that way. I was in love with her.

"If Mike doesn't contest anything I can be divorced in about 31 days. I was thinking of letting him have the house. He picked this place. I know this is something he would fight me for."

"Michonne, are you sure? How would that work out for us? Me with his ex-wife? Next door?"

"It won't." Bigmama came strolling in to the living room where we were. "Y'all some bold motherfuckers...What y'all doing ain't right and anyone with good enough vision and good enough sense will tell you that. You two are too fucking close for comfort. Shit goes down there aint no warning because your ass don't live across town you just right next door. Mike can take both your asses out without having to blink. Who in their goddamn right mind fucks the neighbor? Messy hoes that's who. I ain't calling you no ho by a long shot but I thought for sure you had better sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I made it back home to my house I had a million thoughts running through my head and all of them consisted of Michonne. My house was dark except for my kitchen. I turned off the light and went into my bedroom . I stood there in the darkness looking out my window thinking about what use to be a temporary view of the most beautifully exquisite woman could possibly be a permanent arrangement every night under one roof. I would even sell this home just to start fresh with her if that was what it would take.

I felt a sharp pain in my back. Right below my shoulder blade and it happened again and with the moon shining just so I knew who was standing behind me as I fell to my knees and then to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went up to Andres room to make sure he was in bed when I found him staring out his window. He was shaking like a leaf. Trembling.

"Baby, why are you standing in the window?" I stood in his doorway holding on to the door knob.

"I'm watching Daddy kill coach Rick."

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and the guest that requested that this be updated. Thanks for bringing this back to my attention.


	10. Chapter 10

"When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No... don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away. Doesn't sound very exciting, does it? But it is!"  
― Louis de Bernières, Corelli's Mandolin

XXXX

Mike was full of rage. He plunged the knife in Rick's shoulder and then in his back. He was going to stab him again to make sure he was good and dead when he heard a sound behind him.

Rick had fallen to his knees experiencing the most intense surprising pain before losing conciousness as he bled out from two wounds.

Bigmama had stepped in the darken room. Mike's rage had him so blinded, he wasn't aware of who the figure was when he turned from Rick. He just lunged and swiped through the white wife beater Bigmama had on. The tear of the thin fabric that was against her skin began to slowly seep blood. The red stained spread near her belly. Mike had slashed Bigmama right braless titty.

"You black beady eyed bastard."

Bigmama took the bat and swung. She swung so hard from being cut that she did not consider her aim and who she was aiming to kill. The bat cracked Mikes skull the same moment a bullet entered. The man with the gun was Shane Walsh.

The coroners truck was parked along with an ambulance. Caution tape was around the perimeter. Police cars everywhere. Two bodies were going out in two different directions. One to the morgue and one going to the ER.

Noah was tasked to stay with Andre. Michonne rushed over unclear of the status of the man she cared so deeply about. She was frantic. Michonne was being held back from getting any closer as she screamed and strained with her body to break the embrace of the police who were preventing her from proceeding. She lost consciousness.

XXXXX

Rick parked his cruiser across from the house he almost lost his life in. He noticed not much changed since he sold it. He sold it to a self proclaimed bachelor 6 months after the ordeal. Rick couldn't believe how much time had passed. It was 5 years later. He almost lost his life in that house. A house that symbolized for him one of his biggest accomplishments and his scariest moments of being near death.

The house next to his, what used to be Michonnes, was practically in the same condition the only difference there was a privacy fence that would block any viewing from the bedroom windows.

Another family lived there. A married couple with two small kids. Michonne sold her house 2 months later. Two months after the event that changed their lives forever. Rick noticed the bachelor standing in the driveway holding a conversation with the married woman who lived next door. He noticed the bachelor boldly reaching out to her. No regard to who could be watching.

Rick's phone vibrated. He saw the name that was on the screen. _Home_. He answered, "Hey Babe!"

Rick kept his eye on the interaction between the bachelor and the married woman who were still standing in the driveway together.

"Hey, Mister, could you please have a conversation with your mother. She insists she's having more fish dreams. Out of all the things to dream about she dreams of fish and thinks it has something to do with me. I just had a baby Rick."

"That means she will be calling me soon if you aren't listening to her, Michonne. Maybe it is the residual since we just had a baby three months ago."

"I just called to tell you that we just got back from Andre's last counseling session. It went very well. Your mother and father picked up Judith from kindergarten and took her to shop for Andre's birthday present. The birthday party will be at their house since they have a pool."

"Andre's last session. That's good. Him and I will have ice cream while watching the basketball game to night to celebrate." Rick wore a half smile as he spoke, "His birthday is in two days. I took care of the cake, FYI. I am quite sure Andre tasked Judith to get the right gift for him. So, if Judith with my parents, where is Carl?"

"Carl _ton,_ finally burped. I just put him in his crib. FYI, I trust that you remembered to get the cake. Bigmama plans to cross the county line again to be in attendance."

"Could you please tell her to wear a bra? Titties hanging to her navel. Ughh, 'Chonne tell me you found a way after all these years?" Rick questioned with a sigh.

"I did and I told you what she said. NO. It is her titties and if she want them to be free they will be free. She wants to know why you so concerned with her titties any way..."

"You told her I said...?"

Michonne laughed. "Richard Grimes. It is only once a year that she crosses that county line. She goes to see your friend Shane to make him aware and then she spends a few hours with her Great grandson and then back over the county line. She saved your life. She should get a **_keep her titties free_** _pass_ from you of _all_ people."

"I want you to know it was Andre who asked why his Bigmama doesn't wear a bra. If you going to tell it, tell it right Michonne."

"Where are you silly?" Michonne was laughing.

"I am parked in front of where we use to live next door to each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know really."

Rick was confused by his need to be parked across the street. The occasional need to surveillance his former property had him dumbstruck. The pain would only subside at times when he arrived and parked for a while. He sat long enough where he could ascertain that something was not right with the wife's husband. The look of wariness on the husbands' face when Rick did see the man who would stand for sometime in the driveway, just stare at the bachelors home where the wife would tip toe off to. Rick wondered if him and Michonne were so obvious. Blatant and blinded by lust, fooling no one.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine."

"You still have those phantom pains?"

"Better with the years. It is a dull ache. Sometimes when I feel it coming on, I drive over to our old location and park across the street."

"How often Rick?"

"Not often." Rick lied about the intensity and the frequency.

"I am sorry. Five years later. I am _still_ _sorry_."

"I don't regret any of it Michonne."

"Well I do. I regret not making a decision about my marriage sooner than later. I don't know why I felt like I had to stay in a unhappy, unsatisfying marriage...I think back on it and the only thing I can come up with was I lived in comfortable discomfort. I had a home. I had my son, Andre. He was in a good school district. We had a routine. I went to work. Mike went to work. One of us picked up Andre from school, come home, eat, shower, bed...repeat. I didn't realize how dead I was until I met you, out of the blue, and I felt all the good stuff. I felt everything but, dead, angry, and dissatisfied."

"Sorry lady, I hate to correct a part of your story but I didn't come out of the blue. I was your next door neighbor just minding my own business when you put on that little strip tease act that I could see from my bedroom window. You came on to me and..." Rick was cut short.

"Did you like it? The strip tease act?" Michonne asked.

"Every single one. There was one with the Royal Blue bra with the matching lacy panties."

"From your Temporary View it would seem details were etched in your memory."

"The way you would bend with your back to me. You have a very nice ass Michonne."

"You better not be palming yourself in that cruiser officer."

"My hands are behaving. Can't say much about my Billy club in my pants."

"You are so silly." Michonne laughed softy into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked his wife of four years.

"I am waiting for my husband to come home. I took off all my clothes and I realized I have on a newer blue bra and lacey panties style I know he will like very, very much." Michonne gasped, "Did I just hear tires squeal?"

"I have an emergency. I got to get home to a woman who mistakenly called the police when she needs a plumber. Luckily, I am carrying the pipe she needs."

The End

XXX

I know I stepped a way from this story for a long time. I have so many stories waiting to be born I forgot about this one. I hope it wasn't too abrupt. I plan to tie up loose ends to any other story that has been pushed to the wayside. I hope some of my stories are worth a reread. Devil is a liar...hmmm. I do think I veered off track with that one. I may re-work it because it was really supposed to be about the love of Walmart. LOL. (That was for the guest reviewer that caused me to pause and re-think my original intentions with that story.) Thanks all for continuing to leave a review and enjoying my tall tales.


End file.
